


Friendship, blurred

by idso



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idso/pseuds/idso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a bit of slash really. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Friendship, blurred

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of slash really. enjoy!

Ever since they were 10 they had been mates, ever since John’s dad had started working in Mr. Holmes’ office, Sherlock had met John at a business dinner at Holmes Manor where they had to bring their husbands, wives and kids. Sherlock had been seated next to John as the only kid his own age.  
They had hit it off instantly and had every since had their play dates and sleepovers. Mrs. Holmes had been thrilled that Sherlock had a playmate so John had always been very welcome at Holmes Manor. 

Six years later they were still best mates, they still had their play dates, well now the Lego had been substituted with homework and the sleepover movies had gone from Cartoons to gory thrillers. When they were at John’s Sherlock had slept on the camp bed and John in his own, when they were at Sherlock’s house they had shared Sherlock immense double bed, as everything in the Holmes house was grand so was everything about Sherlock’s bedroom, a huge four poster bed, a 42 inch telly and a Bang and Olufsen stereo system, one of those who had cost more than Johns entire house. It had never been a problem sharing the bed, they were mates nothing awkward about that, until now…

They were at Sherlock’s today; his parents had gone to Somerset for the weekend. They had been lying on the bed reading magazines on forensic science (it was a shared passion of theirs) when John had laughed and said,

“Sherlock don’t you think it’s a bit weird that we are reading stuff like this at the age of 16, it isn’t very normal is it? Shouldn’t we be looking at cheesy porn magazines or talking about which girls at school we’d like to shag?” Sherlock looked up from his magazine and gave John an awkward gaze 

“Err, would you rather be looking at porn or discussing girls?” 

“No, not really it just struck me how very odd it was”

“Well, talking about girls wouldn’t really work for me though” Sherlock said turning the page of the magazine.

“Right… wait what?” John put down his magazine and glared at Sherlock

“I don’t fancy girls John, do you have a problem with that?” Sherlock turned another page, not looking at John. 

“No, not at all Sherlock, just caught me by surprise that’s all, do you want to talk about boys then? Anyone you faaaaaancy” John made a silly face at Sherlock and nudged him.  
“Well, sort of, but he doesn’t want me besides I don’t what to ruin it” Sherlock said in a would-be calm voice and looked up at John. John met Sherlock’s gaze and smiled at him  
“Ruin what Lock?” Sherlock sighed deeply

“Never mind John” 

“No tell me, you are my best mate, you can tell me anything, you know that”

“Please John, just forget about it” Sherlock said in an angry voice, reopened the magazine and kept his gaze on it

“Ah come on mate, now you’ve made me all curious” John put his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder, Sherlock flinched at John’s touch and John gave Sherlock a sadden look.

“Hey what the hell Lock?”

“I don’t fucking want to ruin THIS” Sherlock gestured between him and John, Sherlock stood up and turned his back on John, his head bowed his hands cupping it.

“Oh, right” John bit his lip and waited a minute before standing up next to Sherlock; he placed his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder.

“Sherlock look, it doesn’t matter, really! I wanted to tell you that… that I’ve been having some thoughts about, well about what kind of stuff I like too” Sherlock turned and looked at John

“And at what conclusion did you arrive at John” John looked at Sherlock’s eyes and saw they were slightly red and a single tear trickled down his sharp cheekbone. John raised a hand cupped Sherlock’s face and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

“That the stuff I like is very tall, dark, handsome, clever, has sociopathic tendencies and is my best mate” John cocked his head and smiled at Sherlock

“R… rea….really?” Sherlock croaked and smiled nervously.

“Yeah” John smiled, he tried to close the distance between then but the height difference made it slightly difficult. 

“Err need a little help here Sherlock” Sherlock chuckled in his baritone and bent down, John hesitated slightly but gently pressed his lips against his best mates, he raised his hands and cupped Sherlock’s face, Sherlock’s hands pressed down on the smalls of John’s back. Sherlock kissed John back and deepened the kiss. They stopped for breath and looked at each other, 

“Wow, Sherlock, that was just… wow...” John traced his own lips with his index finger and smiled. Sherlock stepped back to the bed and sat down, gesturing John to join him. John raised an eyebrow at him

“John really, I don’t intend to rape you within the first fifteen minutes of declaring my attraction to you, I just thought we’d be more comfortable sitting down than standing up” John giggled and joined Sherlock on the bed. John looked down and blushed then looked back up at Sherlock. 

John crushed his lips onto Sherlock’s and started a more rough kiss, he opened his mouth and poked his tongue nervously forward licking Sherlock’s bottom lip, Sherlock opened his mouth and let John’s wet velvet muscle in, he reveled in the taste of him of; tea, crisps and something musky. 

The kiss was unpracticed and sloppy, but the damned nicest thing John had ever experienced. Without breaking the kiss, Sherlock pushed John down on the bed and crawled up over him, resting on his arms and knees. John’s arms came up to caress the bony sides of his best mate, he untucked Sherlock’s shirt and searched for skin.  
The instant that John’s hands made contact with the bare skin of those bony hips; Sherlock made a soft moaning sound from the back of his throat. This made John let out a small moan and he felt his trousers tighten, John could feel his mind beginning to go a bit fuzzy due to the lack of air so he reluctantly broke the kiss. 

“Something the matter John?” Sherlock looked down at John in bewilderment; lips red and swollen, eyes glassy and wide.

“Not at all Lock, just needed air, all my blood seemed to have gone southwards” John scratched his hair nervously, Sherlock just chuckled and pressed his groin against John’s and John hissed slightly at the friction.

“It seems as though mine had too” Sherlock cocked his eyebrow and smirked.

“Sherlock…” John couldn’t say another word for his mouth had gone completely dry. Sherlock bent his head down

“John…” Sherlock whispered in John’s ear and planted a soft kiss just beneath it, he started to trail kisses down John’s neck and John’s hands had found their way into Sherlock’s hair.

“Sherlock I…” 

“Yes John” Sherlock sat back on his legs and John sat up too.

“Sherlock I’ve never, been with anyone” John blushed deeply “but, oh god Sherlock I’ve never felt so fucking horny in my life as I do now” John laughed and Sherlock joined in.  
“Me neither John” Sherlock said softly,

“To which?” John asked, Sherlock bent forward and kissed John

“To both” Sherlock’s eyes had gone from their icy grey to completely black “My parents will not be home until Sunday, Mycroft is at Eton and the servants all have the weekend off” Sherlock ran a finger over the staining bulge of John’s trousers.

“Don’t you think it is a bit too fast Sherlock?” John bit his lip

“We have known each other for six years; I have been in love with you for two of them I have wanted this for an awfully long time so no, I do not think it is too fast” Sherlock kissed down John’s jaw line.

“Two years? God Sherlock you have been good at keeping that hidden” John moaned slightly at the kisses.

“Yeah well, needs must, now do you want any help with that” Sherlock cupped John’s cock through his trousers.

“Fuck yeah” John cried out and he felt Sherlock smile on his neck. John stared to unbutton Sherlock’s impossibly tight shirt while Sherlock was trying to remove John’s now unbelievably tight trousers. As the final button sprang open on Sherlock’s shirt John ran both hands over the smooth ivory skin, a small train of dark hair sprang from the marble like chest and continued downwards. 

John ran his hand over Sherlock’s nipples and the dark haired boy hissed slightly at the touch, John stepped out of the bed and onto the floor, he removed his own t-shirt and shimmied out of his already unbuttoned jeans, he removed his socks too for good measure. He stood in nothing but his red pants and his straining erection, Sherlock stepped forwards and followed suit until he was in nothing but his black briefs and likewise impressive erection. 

“God you are so beautiful Lock” John stepped forward and kissed Sherlock, while running his hands all over Sherlock’s back.

“Now I ask you Sherlock Holmes, will you be so good as to take my virginity?” John laughed out and Sherlock followed

“John Hamish Watson, it will be my pleasure if you will take mine in return” Sherlock pushed John onto the bed

“Oh quite the romantics aren’t we” John giggled but his giggled were quickly substituted with moans as Sherlock started trailing kisses up John’s leg, up his thigh, further onto his stomach, over his nipples, Sherlock looked up at John who was arching up, desperate for more friction, Sherlock smirked and poked out his tongue trailing it down towards the edge of John’s red bulging pants where there already was a darken spot.

“Sherlock please” John begged and grabbed two fistfuls of sheet. Sherlock hooked his fingers inside the pants and dragged them slowly downwards; John arched up to make the slide easier. As John’s cock sprang free, he looked down at Sherlock who was eyeing it with utmost pleasure. Sherlock licked up the shaft and lapped at the glowing red head, John’s nails were digging into Sherlock’s scalp but Sherlock just moaned at the slight pain.

“What would you like me to do John?” Sherlock said against John’s achingly hard cock

“Anything, everything S’lock” John panted and his hips made an involuntary thrust, almost poking Sherlock in the eye. Sherlock took this as an invitation, he kissed the head of John’s raging erection and then gulfed down the whole length.

“Oh fuck” John cried out, Sherlock hummed against his mouthful of cock, it didn’t take long before John starting to feel the coil of his oncoming orgasm rise in his belly.

“Sherlock I think I… I’m about to come” John tried to push Sherlock away but Sherlock hung on to John’s cock for dear life as he sucked and swallowed slightly, ignoring his gag reflex.

“Oh fuck, Sherlock…. S’lock… I’m… I’m gonna… fuck FUUUUUUUUCK” John cried out as he came down his best friend’s throat, Sherlock kept on sucking as John rode out the last spasms of his orgasm.  
He flopped down besides John and kissed his neck.

“Oh fucking hell Sherlock that was just fucking amazing” John panted 

“Oh I aim to please” Sherlock laughed against John’s flushed skin, John turned his head and kissed Sherlock hard, he could taste his own release mingled with the taste of Sherlock, John continued his kisses downwards.

“John you don’t have to… if you don’t want to” Sherlock said nervously

“I know, but I want to Sherlock, I want to taste you, to feel that magnificent cock against my tongue and I want to make you come as hard as I did” John was now face to face with Sherlock’s long ivory member. He lapped and licked, like Sherlock had at him, gently kissing the shaft and sucking on one of Sherlock’s balls. Sherlock’s moans grew increasingly louder and John swallowed him down completely, tasting the bitterness of the precome. John tried to mimic what Sherlock had done to him and it didn’t take long for Sherlock to come.

“John, JOHN, JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHN” John was slightly surprised by the force of Sherlock’s ejaculation in his mouth but he swallowed the sticky liquid with pleasure. John crawled up next to his dark haired mate and snuggled up against him.

“Oh John, that was, my mind is completely blank, how the hell did you manage to shut it up?” Sherlock panted and threw his arms around John.

“Oh because I am the greatest shag in existence?” John laughed and kissed Sherlock deeply and meaningfully. After a good hour of snogging each other senseless John started to yawn

“I don’t know about you but I am so ready to sleep” John was lying with his face on Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock smiled and reached for the duvet.  
“Goodnight John” Sherlock kissed John’s head.  
“Nigh S’Lock” John said sleepily.


End file.
